


Golden Hollywood Nights

by Helix



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days of Femslash, 30 Days of Femslash: Day 1, Alternate Universe - Golden Hollywood, Begging, Cunnilingus, Eclaire, F/F, Femslash, Golden Age Hollywood, Light Bondage, Old Hollywood - Freeform, Oral Sex, Restraints, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle Bishop is a well established actress who is renowned as one MGM studio's golden girls. She knows her way around the bend and never feels needlessly threatened by upstarts and wannabes. But one night at a studio party she meets a stunning young ingénue, Clara Bennet, real name Claire Petrelli and her life takes a turn for the strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hollywood Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 for the 30 Days of Femslash meme I found on tumblr. The prompt is "Old Hollywood AU". Claire and Elle both still have their powers.

Elle still remembers the first time she laid eyes on her. Fresh as a rose, of petite stature much like herself, but, she had noted with a twinge of jealousy, certainly curvier with an enviably thicker mane of gold and so... painfully earnest. In fact, it made her stomach twist just the slightest bit in disgust and she'd rolled her eyes before tapping some ashes from the end of her cigarette. As if this girl would make it 5 minutes in this world. A woman had to keep a shroud of mystery in order to capture the imagination of the public, not to mention that being as easy to read as an open book, was possibly the worst thing for an actress. Naiveté was only cute on screen or as an image for the public, not as a business persona. Elle had had every intentions of moving elsewhere to find a more interesting bit of the crowd present at the MGM studio party, but for some reason or an other, she hadn't gone. Elle had lingered, unable to tear her eyes away from the young ingénue, resisting at first her own interest, but finally giving in and observing her carefully. She had tried to tell herself that, this girl was just an other pretty face, the latest attempt in to stardom, but she had to admit, the lass had charisma. 

The famous actress, one of the studio's golden girls for that matter, picked up on something subtle. She wasn't sure what it was at first, but it translated as a tingle to her spine, while she looked at the young woman move about. She was growing captivated by the second, because it soon became clear to Elle that while she appeared as innocent as a lamb, she was in full control of the situation and her ensuing interactions. It took her a moment to realize the younger woman was coming for her, and by the time it registered it was too late to move away without looking rude, or worse, like she was running. Nevertheless, now that Elle had spent quite sometime watching her go, she was confident this should be easy.

“Hi, I'm Clara Bennet, it's such an honour to finally meet you.”

“What's your real name?”

The girl looked at her slightly confused if not mildly taken aback. Elle smirked. Bullseye. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your name. This is obviously not your real name but some studio name. There was a hesitation in your voice and something about it sound forced. You didn't even get to pick it out, did you?”

There was a pause, as suddenly the other girl seemed to be catching on to the fact Elle saw through her. She gauged her carefully before nodding and breaking in to a sigh.

“You're right, I didn't pick it and I don't particularly like it.”

Elle took an other drag lazily blowing away the smoke.

“Then why did you go along with it?”

“Because I do want to be an actress, I do want to be signed to MGM.”

Elle took a sip of wine, her eyes not having left the other girl once since the beginning of their conversation. 

“So, what is your real name?”

“Claire Petrelli”

Elle laughed and shook her head.

“Whoever made those decisions must be old. Or perhaps they were too worried about such an italian sounding name to such blonde locks. Still, Claire Peters could work nicely. Have you done any films yet?”

Claire shook her head.

“Then it's not too late.”

Elle motioned for Claire to follow her as they headed back to the heart of the main crowd. It hadn't taken too long for Elle to find the man she was looking for, working her temptress charm. She had gained her fame by playing the ingénue, because it was fashionable at the time and because it was a lot easier to sell to the public. Playing it safe. It had soon become clear however that her magnetism and charisma, called for more meaty roles and while initially welcomed with mixed reviews, Elle Bishop had become established as one of the biggest stars of her time. 

Later that evening, Elle had Claire right where she wanted her, inebriated and overly trusting. She had been determined to get the young woman to spill her secrets, because the initial hunch she had about the girl, and the clever, if sneaky, ways in which she played interlocutors throughout the night. Part of her had wondered if Claire was aware of her ulterior motives and if she was going along with it... for whatever obscure reasons, or if she genuinely thought she could trust Elle. Nevertheless, at this point it was a little futile, given the alcohol, and the fact they stood alone outside at the top of the back staircase that led to the mansion's expansive gardens. This is where things had gotten interesting. 

Claire, spurred on by whatever demon wind that had decided to blow at that moment, had very abruptly declared she needed to go for a walk get some fresh air. Elle hadn't bothered to point out that they were already outside although she was pretty sure the combination of heels they were wearing and the alcohol the younger woman had practically inhaled, weren't ideal to taking a stroll. Before she could point it out however, Claire tripped on her way down the stairs and Elle rushed to her side, something somewhat out of character for her, whom normally would have had to suppress a laugh. Elle had winced a little looking at Claire's beautiful face, all scratched up by the pebbles. Her eyes had gone wide the following second as something incredible happened before her very eyes, the scratches closing up and vanishing, her skin as flawless as it had been moments earlier. There had been a pause between the two of them as they gauged each other before Claire scrambled to her feet bolting like a greyhound out of the gate, barefoot. 

“Claire, wait!”

Elle had pinched the bridge of her nose before going after her, but being now quite far behind, know she wouldn't catch up with Claire and before she knew it, her spine was tingling with excitement, the hairs on her body standing up straight as heat burst from her hands, blue thunder crackling from her hands and shooting at the runaway. The woman tripped long enough for Elle to catch up to her, finding Claire sat in the dirt looking up at her incredulously. It hadn't been a night either of them would soon forget.

Elle smirked, remembering how things had evolved after that. It was a little hard to believe how they had started out, at first linked by a common secret but yet were tentative and awkward about. Their respective agendas soon forgotten, as they forged a highly unusual bond over time, but one they both knew could not be broken even if they had wanted to. With that thought, Elle, who was in her room's personal bathroom double checked her make up. She couldn't help it, even if she was already in nothing more than her silk bathrobe, she liked maximizing whatever effects she had on people and especially Claire. Finally the actress sauntered out back in to her room, her gaze locking on to Claire who was on her bed, just barely draped in a sheet. It left her thigh and leg exposed as well as her shoulders and the upper part of her chest, teasingly hiding away her breasts. The mere sight of her, paired with the way Claire was looking at her, bedroom eyes and come hither smile, was enough to set an electrical current within herself on course.

The bed dipped just barely as Elle crawled on to the bed, her light weight not putting much pressure on the mattress. She loved the way Claire looked right now, her body tense as if wanting to pounce on Elle, but her shoulders slightly dropped back, as if suppressing the urge. It made Elle feel in command, in possession of the situation and perhaps even Claire herself. The younger woman had learned long ago that Elle was the one to decide when it started and when it didn't. The veteran actress took a moment longer to examine the ingénue smirking at the signs of impatience she could discern in her body language, prolonging the wait a moment longer before finally cupping the side of her face and catching Claire's lower lip between her teeth. No matter how soft her teeth were, it never failed to get out a little squeal or some other similar sound from Claire, even if they'd been lip kissing before. And it never failed to give Elle a surge. So much so, in fact, that Elle had started to wonder if Claire wasn't actually doing it on purpose. It became clear after a while however, that Claire was either an excellent actress, or that her reactions were sincere. Elle didn't feel her partner smirk, and she would sometimes open her eyes during a kiss; Claire's expression was completely in to it. Nothing that could betray an ulterior motive, seemed to be detectable. 

Reassured in her dominance and therefore appeased Elle allowed herself to meld in to the sensation, pushing down Claire's shoulder with one hand, forcing her on to her back. She pulled back from the kiss ever so slightly and tiny streams of blue lightning burst from her lips, sending little jolts in to Claire's mouth which earned her little whimpers and Claire locking her fingers in to a handful of hair. Elle giggled girlishly against her lips as she shifted so that her body was now above Claire's, knees neatly resting on either side of her partner's hips. Very light goosebumps formed on her skin where Claire's free hand glided by softly, sensually tugging the fabric of her silk robe down her arm, exposing her skin bare. Claire traced a finger back up Elle's now naked arm all the way to her shoulder before laying her hand flatly against Elle's chest and sliding down to a firm breast, rubbing it with intent, loving the sensation of the hardening nipple against her palm. Elle tugged at Claire's lower lip, feeling her power hum inside of her body. She shrugged off her robe all the way, momentarily straightening her back to let the garment fall off her body, like water sliding off the rocky curves of a river bed. Knowing that it gave Claire a full view, Elle lingered a bit longer than she needed to before leaning down again, nipping at the corner of Claire's mouth, playfully avoiding the kiss, then pressing her lips to her jaw, kissing and nibbling her way slowly to Claire's jugular. Claire squirmed, her breath growing shorter and her grip in Elle's hair growing momentarily tighter, her eyelids falling half closed. 

“Elle,” Claire whimpered in a way that made Elle's head spin, inebriated with power and lust. She cupped the side of Claire's face with one hand, running her thumb against naturally full lips, reddened from kissing, until they wrapped around it. She sank her teeth in to Claire's shoulder, muffling a moan, as one of Claire's thighs rose to rub against her ass and rapidly dampening sex. Elle's free hand wandered down Claire's side, fingers buzzing with invisible static that created goosebumps on otherwise flawless skin. Her teeth tugging lightly at Claire's skin, she left a bruise that faded in mere seconds. Her eyebrow arched, discontent. She'd never admit it out loud, but it pained her the idea of being unable to mark Claire as hers, to show the world that no one could ever take her away. 

Kissing her way down from the nook of Claire's shoulder, Elle indulged in every inch of skin her mouth covered, at times tickling her partner with the tip of her tongue, delighting in the taste that was all her own and tinged with salt from sweat. Other times she nipped at her playfully with her teeth, knowing this drove Claire absolutely over the edge when she alternated between rough and tender, rather than just picking one extreme mode or the other. Flattening her tongue, Elle licked up the valley of Claire's breasts, yanking a sigh of approval out of the younger woman. Her hot breath against Claire's skin, her mouth hovered above an already hardened nipple, and as tempted as she was to go ahead, she waited. Claire squirmed underneath her, arching her back so as to make her chest pop out, but Elle lifted her head accordingly. A groan of frustration resonated in her ears and she had to suppress a smirk feeling Claire bite the tip of her thumb before letting go of it with a wet plop. It excited her, these silent struggles when Claire would defy her dominance. On some days it could take a while before she bent to Elle's will but her pride never outclassed her lust and today, Elle could tell, by the way her skin felt almost feverish against hers, and the shallow ragged breathing that caressed her aural sense, that Claire wouldn't put up much of a fight. She wanted this more than she wanted to win. 

“Please Elle, please,” Claire whined in her minxy little baby voice causing an other rush of wetness between Elle's legs. She rocked herself involuntarily against Claire's thigh which was still wedged between her own, her breath catching in her throat. “P-please what?” she managed. The hand Claire had laced in Elle's hair, slid downward slightly further down the back of her head and Elle shuddered as she felt fingers lightly rubbing the back of her neck. Claire offered a pout and her best bedroom eyes as she pleaded in the same voice. “Please suck my nipple Elle.” Elle very nearly blacked out with arousal and didn't waste a second to dote on Claire's request, not even taking the time to slip in a teasing remark about how she asked so nicely. Claire let out a loud appreciative moan, and her grip tightened around Elle, hips jerking upwards, rubbing her leg, now coated in a glossy layer of wetness, back and forth against the other woman. Lips wrapped around the hard little nub, Elle pressed her tongue against it, offering twice the stimulation by sucking on it firmly and licking it at the same time. It wasn't long before Claire was writhing underneath and up against her, a constant stream of little whimpers and whines, pouring from her lips. Her breath had gone shallow and irregular by the time Elle let go of a thoroughly massaged teat which elicited a shudder from Claire. Elle moved to take the second one, when she felt the fingers laced in her hair tighten, stopping her. As if that hadn't been enough of a signal, Claire stopped moving all together, even lowering her thigh from Elle's heat, demanding attention.

“No.”

Elle arched an eyebrow intrigued, looking up at Claire, her face morphing in to one of satisfaction as she noted her eyes were veiled with lust and unfocused, eyelids dropping slightly over them.

“No?”

“No,” Claire reasserted a bit more firmly this time, as she lifted her thigh to Elle's crotch once more, and pulled her upwards to kiss her so hard Elle forgot her name for the fraction of an instant. Claire kissed her with such lasciviousness that she feared she might come right there and then. It was the kind of kiss that was incredibly rooted in physical passion, the kind in which all is given and you lost sense of where you begin and where your lover ends. Combined with the delicious friction between her thighs, Elle thought she'd found heaven on Earth. She was so taken in the moment, so lost and far away from her usual psychological games and reminder that she wanted constant control, that she did not see what was coming next. It was easy to forget just how powerful Claire actually was, and in a swift, motion she reversed their positions, slamming Elle's wrists above her head in one hand. Elle let out a little squeak as her back hit the bed and electricity sparked from her fingertips out of reflex. Claire smirked at her as she pinned her down with a surprising amount of strength and with her free hand, reached for the ribbon belt from Elle's silk bathrobe. She leaned forward and kissed Elle again, who had tried to squirm away with no success and was now considering shocking Claire, but her insatiable curiosity was getting the better of her and so was that kiss. As claire tried to break away, Elle tugged at her lower lip, pinching it between her teeth for a moment longer before letting go. Claire's mouth found Elle's earlobe and nibbled it for a moment, hot breath tickling the shell of her ear before full lips pressed against it, whispering. “We're going to try something a little different today, baby...” Elle shuddered so violently it was almost a spasm, which earned a giggle out of Claire and seriously fuck that girlish giggle and the way it drove her insane. 

Smooth, soft fabric that was cool to the touch, especially that of her hot skin, wrapped around her wrists. Claire's pert breasts dangled in front of Elle's face as the younger woman tied her up, and Elle's mind finally paused to wonder exactly what had happened in the last few moments that she'd had gone from on top and in control to on the bottom and restrained. However vexing the idea of relinquishing power may be, she was secretly growing more and more excited by the second, wanting to see how Claire's creativity would end up benefiting their time together. Her wrists now secured, she could feel Claire adjusting the length of the silken rope, mindful of Elle's comfort and finally settled on an adjustment that wouldn't strain on Elle's arms unless she tugged at it or tried to to use her hands. Satisfied with her work, Claire brought her face level with Elle's again, giving her an other one of those soul melting kisses, her hands flatly pressed against the other woman's body. Elle's instinct was to bring her hands down to touch Claire or at the very least hang on to her, but almost on cue with the mere thought of it, the restraint pulled at her wrists. A shockwave of arousal rippled through her body and she kissed Claire the slightest bit harder. Claire's hands had found their way back to Elle's pert breasts, cupping them firmly and kneading the both of them simultaneously. Elle's breath hitched and a moan- so foreign to her own ears- tumbled out soon after. Her body was now flushing with a light red glow, and a thin sheet of dampness covered her skin. She threw her head back when Claire's lips brushed against the sensitive skin in the hollow of her neck. She sucked on it, gently raking her teeth against it and soothed it with her tongue right after, punctuating with a soft kiss over the newly formed bruise. Elle's back arched and she strained against her restraints, little jolts of excitement coursing through her body in answer to the physical restrictions and Claire's sudden pinching of her nipples. She let out a moan that was louder than intended and jerked her hips. 

Claire slid down along Elle's body, locking her gaze with hers, jade challenging cobalt. Her hands glided down along Elle's sides, stopping at her hips for a moment as Claire laid kisses on her lower stomach. Little zaps, not the electrical kind, the other kind, shot from her womb to her spine sending signals to the rest of her body and setting her senses further alight. She sucked in a sharp breath when Claire's lips met with her Venus Mons and she really could not believe her Claire, her little babydoll was actually going to do this. Then again, the same little angelface had tied her up just moments earlier so at this point, Elle realized, anything was possible. Any shadow of a doubt was chased away when she felt two palms against her inner thighs, pressing them a part, and just short of seeming eager, Elle widened her stance a little. Claire smirked up at Elle, her heart racing. After all she'd never done this before, but she really wanted to in spite of any insecurities she may have and giving herself a mental shove, finally leaned down, tempted by the sweet somewhat musky aroma. Her grip on Elle's thighs tightened, firmly holding them in place as her tongue parted fine damp curls of blonde. It was a little shy and tentative, but Elle, who'd been shivering with anticipation, moaned out loudly as soon as the tip touched her heated flesh.

It took a few moments- what seemed like an eternity to Elle who was panting impatiently- of hesitation and exploration, for Claire to find her mark. She was curious and intrigued but she reminded herself that Elle was also a generally impatient person who just happened to be able to shoot out lightning from her hands. Then again, this was Elle's mansion and she could burn it down if she wanted to; Claire would survive either way. But Claire was merciful and rather than teasing Elle by bringing up that fact, she tried a long stroke of her tongue, along the length of Elle's most intimate line. A breathy “oh fuck, finally” felt like her green light and she repeated the gesture. She settled in to a rhythm like that before deciding to take it a notch further, emboldened by the good results so far. Now at the end of each upward stroke, the tip of her tongue would flick over the little nervy bundle that was hidden from view most of the time. Claire didn't know the name of it or if there even was a word for it. All she knew was that according to Elle, men ignored it like it didn't exist (Claire had never been with a man- or anyone else before Elle), and that it felt really wonderful when Elle touched it or rubbed it or otherwise stimulated it. And judging by the way Elle's hips bucked upwards wildly, it must have felt pretty fantastic for her too. It was a good thing Claire was holding her down and has such upper body strength, or Elle might have seriously bruised her nose. Not that it would have mattered to Claire, but it would certainly have slowed things down. 

If at first the taste was strange to Claire, it wasn't unpleasant and as more and more liquid pooled in to her mouth, she likened it to nectar out of a flower and she was like the little humming bird. It wasn't long before she got used to it and came to like it, her strokes becoming broader and deeper, wanting more. She couldn't quite describe it, and something told her, in her gut, that this taste, this fragrance was all Elle's and Elle's alone, and no one else in the world could be the same. It reminded her of the faint scent of static in the air before a storm when clouds were heavy with thunder. Or something about a hurricane rumbling over distant seas, carrying its very real threat on the wind. But as oddly poetic as her mind's silent comparison waxed, nothing could come quite down with exact precision on the mark and Claire simply marvelled further. Elle was now tossing and turning, rutting against her restraints and sweating up a storm, working herself upset. Her back would arch at impossible angles before rounding out against the bed again, trying to rock against Claire's face, desperate and delighted all at once. But she was held firmly down and her hips wouldn't budge an inch. She let out a half-strangled squeak of pleased surprise when she felt Claire's hot tongue separating her lower lips, delving further in. Here the nectar's texture turned a little closer to cream, and further whetted her appetite, reaching as far she could with her tongue, so that she was now full on french kissing Elle's intimacy. And Elle, Elle was losing it, her mind was almost entirely gone with the only thing still registering being the unnamed pleasure she was receiving and with the only idea left being that of hitting the ultimate peak. 

A familiar feeling like crackling light, akin to burning magnesium began to sparkle in her loins. Her cries escalated in to loud continuous chanting of Claire's name as if to echo the sparks inside of her growing in to a massive thunderhead looming over the horizon of her impending orgasm. Electricity balled in to her palms and every hair on her body stood up as she felt her abdominal muscles tighten, wanting more than anything to squeeze her thighs against Claire's cheeks to hold her there, to pull her in, as if her pleasure could be literally shared that way. The first clap of her inner thunder tore down her spine and across her body as if releasing the storm. Blue lightning shot through balled fists and her body shook violently as if possessed, unable to withstand its own power. “Claire, I Love you!” To Elle's own ears, the sound of her voice was drowned out by her electrical system going haywire and she was not fully conscious of the words she cried out. But Claire? Claire heard them loud and clear, and it seemed to only encourage her further in drinking up the onslaught of wetness, as if it were the torrential rains meant to be offered from her orgasmic storm. And she couldn't get enough of it, wanting to taste every last drop, licking her lover clean throughout every aftershock, accompanied by a little buzzing sound, no doubt from the short spurts of power released at Elle's fingertips. 

Coming down from her high, Elle lay there content, the only sounds exchanged being her ragged panting as it slowed, easing in to a regular rhythm again, and the sound of Claire lapping her up, punctuated with the occasional whimpers of pleasure from Elle's taste. That thought alone was nearly enough to make her want to start this entire session of fucking, all over again, but before she could get herself worked up, Claire was seemingly done. The younger woman sat up as she licked her lips hungrily, green eyes gleaming with mischief and smiling like that cat who got its cream. She crawled back up the length of Elle's body shifting so that their legs were criss-crossed and Elle wondered for a brief moment if Claire would get herself off by humping her leg. That thought kind of derailed however when the Claire in question stopped her face a few inches from Elle's and looked at her straight in the eyes as she deliberately slowly wiped her chin with the back of her hand, and cleaned it off with a cute cat-like, but slow gesture of the tongue. Appropriate since both of them were by now practically purring, Elle because she was surrounded in an invisible cocoon of bliss, and Claire because she was practically beaming with pride. Finally, Claire's eyes softened again and she gave Elle a gentle kiss that felt like the velvet in a doe's big brown eyes. It had become one of her trademarks lately, and Elle had tried to tell herself it was merely gratitude, but in that instant she knew it was a lie. It was light and tender, like a caress of lips upon her own, however brief, and unmistakeably loving.

Claire gently brushed away the strands of blonde hair that stuck to Elle's face, clearing it from them one by one. She paused for a moment afterwards, studying Elle's features in a way one could only describe as marvelling. She then reached above Elle's head, and Elle's arms went limp right after, dropping against the fluffy pillows behind her, free from their bindings. It were as if a switch had been turned on, for Claire went back to her docile, nearly meek self, resting her head on Elle's shoulder and wrapping her legs around her thigh, cuddling against her. She shyly reached for Elle's hand with her own and nuzzled her neck like a puppy hiding away in a blanket before resting her cheek against Elle's collarbone, briefly looking up at her with a smile and then closing her eyes. Claire liked this position because she could feel the pounding of Elle's pulse and heartbeat against her own, and listen to her breathing.

“I love you too, Elle.”


End file.
